1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a portable radiographic image conversion device, a warning device and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, flat panel detectors (FPD) that comprise a radiation sensitive layer disposed on a thin-film transistor (TFT) active matrix substrate and can directly convert radiation into digital data have been put to practical use, and portable radiographic image capturing devices (called “electronic cassettes” below) that use an FPD or the like to generate image information representing a radiographic image expressed by radiation with which the electronic cassette has been irradiated and store the generated image information have been put to practical use.
Electronic cassettes are portable, so they can also capture images of patients lying on a stretcher or a bed as they are, and electronic cassettes can flexibly accommodate patients who cannot move, because the area of the patient of which an image is to be captured can be adjusted by changing the position of the electronic cassette.
It has been common for an electronic cassette to be connected via a communication cable to a control terminal (a so-called console) because of power supply or data transfer limitations. For this reason, a connection terminal for attaching and detaching the communication cable is disposed in the electronic cassette. The connection terminal of the electronic cassette is connected to the communication cable when a radiographic image is to be captured, and the electronic cassette transmits the image information that has been generated by image capture to the console via the communication cable.
Incidentally, when the communication cable is configured to be attachable and detachable, unplugging of the cable becomes a problem. In particular, it is easy for unplugging of the cable to occur because the electronic cassette is moved in order to adjust the image capture position at the time of image capture in a state where the communication cable is connected to the connection terminal of the electronic cassette.
As a technology that addresses unplugging of the cable, there has been disclosed a technology that prohibits image capture when the communication cable is unplugged (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (JP-A) No. 2007-44068).
Incidentally, when the communication cable is configured to be attachable and detachable, there are cases where, once the cable is unplugged, the state of connection between the connection terminal and the communication cable becomes insecure and it becomes easier for unplugging of the cable to occur. In such cases, there has been the problem that, with the technology that prohibits image capture when the communication cable is unplugged, image capture ends up being prohibited by unplugging of the cable, and a radiographic image cannot be smoothly captured.